L'amour au bout des rails
by Lauraa08
Summary: Un train... Deux voyageurs... Deux gares... Deux heures de voyage... Une rencontre ? Une attente ? Des retrouvailles ? N'hésitez pas et montez à bord du train 3458 en direction de Paris-Nord...


**Bonjour à tous !**

Et oui! Je suis de retour !

Un petit OS... histoire de me remettre à l'écriture.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**_

* * *

En gare de Bruxelles-Midi, le brouhaha des voyageurs se mêlait aux multiples annonces vocales précisant l'arrivée prochaine d'un train. Il est vrai que le silence n'est pas un mot adéquat pour qualifier ces espaces de transit. Pourtant, si l'on observe d'un peu plus près les voyageurs, le calme et l'apaisement semblent en toucher certains. En effet, même si leur visage paraissait crispé, certainement éreinté par la journée épuisante qu'ils venaient de passer, leur Smartphone leur permettait de s'évader quelques instants. Sur chaque quai, au coin d'un banc ou simplement dans un espace permettant de s'asseoir, les voyageurs quotidiens ou les touristes d'un jour essayaient de se détendre avant l'arrivée de leur moyen de transport. Les yeux rivés sur leur écran, ils se plongeaient dans une bulle personnelle. Telle une forteresse entourée de douves et de meurtrières, cette bulle rendait toute tentative de franchissement veine et impossible. D'ailleurs, les espaces entre les navetteurs étaient délimités de manière fictive, mais pourtant bien naturelle afin de ne pas perturber d'un cheveu les habitudes de chacun.

 **«** _ **Le Thalys 3458 en direction de Paris-Nord arrivera dans quelques instants voie 4. Les wagons de 1ère classe se trouvent en tête de train. Un titre de transport avec réservation est obligatoire pour ce voyage**_ **».**

À chaque annonce ou changement vociféré par une voix féminine dans la gare, les voyageurs se retournaient vers les écrans. Ils le scrutaient, l'observaient et réagissaient ou non suivant leur destination. Pour certains, malgré leur voyage quasi quotidien, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder l'écran numérique pour être bien certains que leur train arriverait à l'heure annoncée.

 **\- Pardoooon ! Excusez-moiiii**

Alors que le Thalys ouvrait ses portes sur le quai numéro 4, une jeune femme svelte aux cheveux ébènes s'engouffra en un dixième de seconde au milieu des voyageurs. Ces derniers, visiblement énervés par cette intrusion forcée et incongrue dans leur espace personnel, firent part de leur mécontentement en jurant ou tout simplement en pouffant. La jeune femme n'eut guère le temps de remarquer qu'elle venait de déranger la moitié des personnes sur le quai, car elle venait tout juste de s'arrêter, hors d'haleine et épuisée, devant le wagon numéro 1. D'un geste fébrile, témoin de sa course folle à travers la gare, elle tendit son billet au contrôleur. Malheureusement en voulant donner sa réservation, elle fit tomber la moitié de ses effets personnels sur le sol. Le contrôleur, toujours afféré à la vérification du billet, ne bougea pas d'un cil et laissa la jeune femme se débrouiller pour ramasser ses affaires. Mais, alors qu'elle pensait avoir récupéré l'ensemble de ses objets, elle sentit une main frôler son épaule.

 **\- Madame** – commença une voix grave et chaude – **Vous oubliez ceci.**

En se retournant, la brune fut interpelée par une main robuste et soignée qui lui tendait ses lunettes de soleil. D'un geste lent, Regina remonta son regard le long du bras de l'inconnu et s'arrêta sur son visage. Si ce n'était pas un homme d'affaires, Regina pouvait directement mettre au placard son instinct, car certains signes ne trompent pas. En effet, l'inconnu était vêtu d'un long manteau noir avec un col remonté qui se mariait à la perfection avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Sa main gauche était fermement agrippée à un attaché-case alors que sa main droite était occupée à tenir un café. Sur ce dernier le nom de l'inconnu y était inscrit, ce qui n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à Regina.

 **\- Merci… euh** – elle regarda le nom sur le café – **Merci Robin**.

Une fois son identité révélée, le jeune homme d'affaires se redressa et enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour se laisser découvrir totalement par son interlocutrice.

 **\- Je vous en prie…** — commença-t-il en faisant signe à Regina qu'il désirait également connaître son prénom.

 **\- Regina** – répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Le jeune homme contempla quelques infimes instants le visage radieux de Regina et répondit d'un ton charmeur :

 **\- Il est vrai qu'un prénom de reine ne peut être sublimé que par une personne portant la beauté d'une déesse**.

Regina, manifestement troublée par la réponse de l'homme, se contenta de lui sourire et de saisir le plus rapidement possible son billet que le contrôleur lui tendait. D'un pas gracieux, la jeune femme monta dans le wagon de 1ère classe et se mit à chercher la place correspondant à sa réservation. Après une brève recherche, elle constata qu'elle devait s'installer dans un siège seul, mais qui était en face d'un autre siège identique. Certains disent qu'il n'y a pas de hasard, c'est d'ailleurs ce que Robin devait penser, car il s'assit juste en face de Regina en lui montrant que, par le plus grand des hasards, il avait une réservation pour le siège en face d'elle. La jeune femme ne se réjouissait pas de cette situation, car elle préférait voyager seule afin de se plonger dans les derniers dossiers importants avant de se détendre enfin chez elle. Mais forcée de constater qu'elle allait passer 2 h en compagnie de cet inconnu aux mains manucurées et soignées, elle fit bonne figure et rendit un sourire poli à son nouveau « compagnon de voyage ».

En s'installant sur son siège, Robin se recoiffa d'un geste de main désinvolte, enleva pour la deuxième fois ses lunettes de soleil et afficha, pour finir, le plus beau des sourires sur ses lèvres. Il installa son ordinateur portable sur la tablette en face de lui et fit mine de commencer à travailler. Mais, après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Regina s'adonnait à la lecture d'un de ses dossiers, le jeune homme pouffa et referma brusquement son ordinateur. Il se mit alors à fixer la vitre d'un air dépité et visiblement agacé par la situation. Même si Regina n'avait guère envie d'entamer une conversation avec cet inconnu, elle se sentit obligée de converser quelques minutes.

 **\- Ca ne va pas Monsieur ?** – demanda Regina – **Vous avez un problème avec votre ordinateur ?**

Robin se détourna de son observation à travers la fenêtre du train et répondit à la jeune femme les mots suivants :

 **\- J'ai un problème de réseau et je ne peux pas me connecter à l'intranet de ma société. Je devais absolument régler un problème interne pendant mon transit vers Paris, mais visiblement la technologie en a décidé autrement…**

 **\- Oui la technologie fait souvent des siennes** – répondit Regina d'un ton plus qu'ironique – **c'est pour ça** – elle désigna son dossier papier – **que je préfère opter pour un moyen de travail, certes ancestral pour certains, mais bien plus fiable que les nouvelles technologies.**

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un rire et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le responsable du wagon vint leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient comme boisson.

 **\- Un verre de vin rouge pour moi** – dit Regina

 **\- Je prendrais la même chose** – s'exclama Robin

Le steward s'éloigna quelques minutes et revint rapidement avec les commandes des passagers. Malencontreusement, le train freina brusquement ce qui provoqua une chute du steward à quelques centimètres de Robin et de Regina. D'ailleurs, il renversa un des verres de vin rouge sur la chemise blanche immaculée de Robin et tacha, dans la foulée, son pantalon de costume repassé impeccablement.

Profondément désolé et d'un air penaud, le jeune responsable de train se confondit en excuses et promit de payer les frais de nettoyage à sec.

La scène était assez révélatrice du self contrôle dont Robin pouvait faire preuve lorsque des situations critiques et similaires se présentaient. Regina était d'ailleurs impressionnée par le flegme du jeune homme et lui lança un sourire de reconnaissance pour ne pas avoir créé un esclandre dans le wagon.

Taché et tout de même un peu agacé, Robin prit son sac de voyage et se leva en direction des toilettes tout en s'excusant auprès de la jeune femme. 5 minutes plus tard, il était revenu avec non pas une chemise tachée de vin rouge, mais bien avec une nouvelle chemise blanche pimpante. Pour le pantalon, il ne pouvait rien faire, mais au moins il bénissait la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui avait suggéré de toujours prendre avec lui une chemise de rechange.

 **\- Je dois dire, cher Monsieur, que vous avez le chic pour réapparaitre comme un sou neuf** – s'exclama d'un ton enjoué la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène.

 **\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Robin** – répondit amicalement le jeune homme.

Une conversation agréable et décontractée débuta alors entre les deux compagnons de voyage. Robin et Regina parlaient gaiement autour de leur verre de vin et, grâce à la maladresse du steward, ils avaient même obtenu des petites bouchées apéritives qui faisaient d'ailleurs jalouser les autres voyageurs. Après son troisième verre de vin, Robin, visiblement ébranlé par la beauté de sa voisine d'en face, décida de charmer cette dernière.

 **\- Je dois dire Regina que je n'ai jamais vécu un si beau voyage depuis des années** – dit Robin, un peu éméché — **Le temps passe si vite quand je suis en si bonne compagnie.**

Regina remarqua la petite « touche » séduction du jeune homme et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. D'ailleurs, elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Un SMS venait d'arriver. Elle se pencha gracieusement, déverrouilla l'écran et s'excusa auprès de Robin afin de lire son message.

 _ **« Orange, vous souhaite la bienvenue en France ! Le tarif d'appel sera désormais de… »**_

Robin remarqua que Regina semblait déçue par ce qu'elle lisait. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à recevoir une autre nouvelle que celle qu'elle était en train de lire. Il s'essaya alors à un autre subterfuge pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la vie de cette mystérieuse jeune femme.

 **\- Vous semblez déçue Madame, ou devrais-je dire Mademoiselle ?** – déclara Robin, ravi de sa parade pour connaître l'état civil de Regina.

Regina releva la tête, s'abreuva une dernière fois avant de répondre à Robin :

 **\- Madame, c'est Madame** – répliqua-t-elle fièrement.

Robin avala de travers le reste de son vin rouge et, tel un enfant, fit mine de bouder, mais il le fit de manière assez discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Regina.

 **\- Et bien, je dois dire que celui qui vous rend heureuse a la plus grande des chances** – s'exclama Robin d'un ton faussement enjoué – **J'espère pour lui qu'il se rend compte du bonheur qu'il a d'avoir une si belle jeune femme à ses côtés**.

 **\- Oh, Robin, arrêtez !** – pouffa Regina – **Vous allez me faire rougir**.

 **\- C'est bien le but** – répliqua le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus.

Amusée par la situation, Regina fut entrainée par un rire ravageur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir. En face d'elle, le jeune homme était persuadé que ses techniques de drague devaient toujours être d'actualité, car comme dit le vieil adage « femme qui rit à moitié dans son lit ». Mais, Robin oubliait un détail… dans moins de 30 minutes, le train allait arriver en gare de Paris-Nord et son « idylle » avec cette belle inconnue finirait aussi vite qu'elle a commencé…

Alors que la conversation continuait à faire espérer le jeune homme, malgré la révélation de Regina concernant son état civil, ils furent interrompus par une voix saccadée leur annonçant l'arrivée imminente du train en gare de Paris-Nord.

 **\- Et bien, je vous remercie Robin** – commença la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène – **ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus autant ri en voyageant. Dommage que nos chemins se séparent si vite. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous une prochaine fois ?**

 **\- Oh j'espère bien** – dit aussitôt Robin en glissant sa main sur celle de Regina.

D'un geste délicat, et pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme, Regina ramena sa main vers elle et s'empressa de ranger les dossiers qu'elle avait tout de même sortis de son sac. Elle se recoiffa dans la vitre, se remit du rouge à lèvres et se remaquilla rapidement. Robin fut bluffé par l'élégance de la jeune femme. Il ne put, encore une fois, s'empêcher de penser au jeune homme qui partageait la vie de Regina. La chance qu'il avait ! Il se surprit à en être même jaloux. Il enviait véritablement cet inconnu. Si seulement il avait pu tenter sa chance ! Dans sa tête, tout était déjà écrit, mais pourtant le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et à travers la fenêtre, les voyageurs commençaient à faire un signe de la main aux personnes qui étaient venues les rechercher. On pouvait apercevoir une maman heureuse de retrouver son fils ou sa fille, un grand-père content de retrouver ses petits-enfants ou encore un mari venu accueillir l'élue de son cœur avec une douzaine de roses rouges.

Regina et Robin se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. À la sortie du train, ils se firent tous deux salués par le steward maladroit, qui se confondit pour la centième fois en excuses en apercevant le pantalon taché de Robin.

Alors que des voyageurs retrouvaient chaleureusement les personnes venues les chercher, Robin se tourna vers Regina pour la saluer. Alors qu'il s'appétait à faire un geste en avant pour l'embrasser amicalement, Regina lui tendit la main. Elle n'aimait pas les contacts directs et physiques avec des gens qu'elles ne connaissaient que depuis quelques heures.

Déçu par la main tendue de la jeune femme, Robin se contenta tout de même de ce touché et, tel un gentleman, se sentit obligé de lui faire le baisemain.

 **\- Et bien, Robin** – déclara Regina – **Jusqu'au bout vous aurez essayé de me charmer !**

Robin fut interpellé par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Avait-elle remarqué ? Il n'avait pourtant pas perçu de signes de la part de Regina durant le voyage. Elle l'avait même quasiment remballé en lui apprenant qu'elle était en couple.

Dans un dernier espoir, il sentit alors l'énergie lui revenir et proposa à Regina de ne pas arrêter ici leur rencontre, mais de la poursuivre autour d'un verre voire à une table d'un typique et romantique restaurant du Marais.

 **\- Désolée, Robin** – dit Regina – **Bien que je sois touchée par votre invitation, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir.**

D'un geste lent, elle pivota et sourit dans la foule. Robin pensait qu'elle faisait uniquement ce geste pour ne pas accepter directement l'invitation, car il ne voyait pas à qui elle faisait signe. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le quai, hormis quelques balayeurs et représentants du Thalys. En fait, il se trompait… Il y avait bien quelqu'un sur le quai qui était venu exprès chercher Regina. Pourtant, le jeune homme était trop occupé à chercher un homme fort, robuste, et élégant qui correspondrait, selon son opinion, au mari de la déesse qui l'avait accompagné dans le train.

Mais en regardant de plus près, il aurait certainement remarqué que sur un banc, non loin d'eux, se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds…

 **\- Robin** — commença Regina – **Je vous dis au revoir. Merci encore pour votre compagnie. Nous aurons, comme je vous l'ai dit, peut-être une chance que nos chemins se recroisent.**

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Regina s'était déjà détournée de lui en direction de la jeune blonde. En la suivant du regard, il comprit ce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé durant tout le voyage : ce n'était pas un homme dont Regina était amoureuse, mais bien d'une femme. Alors, il pivota, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Regina ne vit même pas Robin partir, car elle était trop occupée à retrouver celle qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs années à présent. Même si elles étaient séparées pendant quelques jours, semaines ou encore mois, la joie de se retrouver était toujours présente.

 **\- Bonjour belle inconnue** – dit la blonde

 **\- Bonjour mon amour** – répondit Regina

Elles s'embrassèrent, telles deux personnes ne s'étant plus vues depuis des années. À chaque fois c'était pareil. Le bonheur de se retrouver était si fort, qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se déclarer leur amour.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Emma** – déclara la brune en serrant la taille de la jeune femme.

 **\- Et toi donc !** – répliqua Emma – **Je n'aime pas quand tu pars. Le temps est toujours si long…**

 **\- Je sais… mais, ne pensons plus à ça pour l'instant, car j'ai très envie de t'emmener diner** – termina Regina.

La brune prit la main de la blonde et la serra amoureusement. Elle remit ses lunettes de soleil et l'embrassa dans le cou. Alors qu'elles commençaient à s'avancer vers la sortie, Emma posa une question à sa bien-aimée :

 **\- Dis-moi, qui était ce jeune homme qui avait l'air fort troublé par ta présence ?**

Regina lâcha un rire et répondit amusée à Emma :

 **\- C'est une longue histoire ! Je ne te dis pas l'aventure que j'ai vécue dans ce train ! Je pense que…**

Regina commença son explication pendant qu'Emma la regardait langoureusement. Quelques instants plus tard, elles passèrent enfin la porte de la gare et s'envolèrent petit à petit vers d'autres horizons.

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict ? Commentaire ? Reviews ?**

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture !**_ **Et à bientôt !**


End file.
